New Friends
New Freinds is a Carmen: The Series episode and the first special episode in the series. It is released in December 12 2017 and is on DVD in 2018 New Year's Day. It has a special appearence by Kung Fu Panda actor Jack Black. Plot Jack Black arrives at Baghdad for a visit with Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle. However Fifi is jealous of Jack and decides to send him back to Hollywood. Will Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle save Jack on time before Fifi throws Jack back to Hollywood? Recap Act I King Noogle tells Carmen that there is a special surpise for her and presents it to her. While he's doing that, he realizes that he hears someone. A person named Jack Black appeared in the sky on a mini dirt bike named Mini Bike. Mini Bike tells Jack she's running low on gas. They both landed on Brendam Docks. Mini Bike tells Jack that Baghdad is a haunted place. Mini Bike warns Jack to be careful because things are scary. Jack left the Docks and went to Carmen's Branch Line. He sings "It's Not Fun to get Lost". He saw Nico and Pedro playing tag and mistakes them for bats. He ran away from them. Jack went in Carmen's Dumpster of Streakitude and thinks that he'll stay safe in there. Carlos playing with a red and purple soccer ball. Jack mistakes him for a goblin and his ball for a pumpkin. He thinks that the ball might kill him. He avoids the Dumpster and ran in the Headquarters. He saw Carmen, Prince Phillip and their childen and mistakes them for werewolves. Then Carlos (still holding his ball), Nico and Pedro arrive and they sing a reprise to the song to encourage Jack to stop being frightened and see for himself. Jack tells Carmen and her family that he was in a haunted place. Carlos tells Jack, "This isn't not a haunted house. It's Baghdad." Jack realized that it is nice instead of scary. Carmen introduces herself and Carlos. Phillip introduces himself. Jack realizes that he isn't lost. Pedro introduces himself and Nico. After the song, Jack introduces himself. Meanwhile, Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi realizes that Jack is an ugly, icky, creature with mud on his hair, fire on his shirt and tar on his pants. He decides to take him back to Hollywood. Now Fïfi has a plan. At the throne room, Jack thinks the King is Frankenstein. But Carlos introduces King Noogle to Jack. The King greets Jack. He declares that Jack is now his knight of the kingdom. Carmen has an idea. They will all have fun together. They sing a happy song of how friends are nice and new. At each room in the song, Fïfi tries to capture Jack through some traps but there are many failed attemps: *First, at Carlos' room, Jack and Carlos play bowling together. Dr. Fïfi uses a net to capture Jack and put him in a crate. But instead, he got himself and puts himself in the crate. He tells the audience, "Let's try something else." *Next, in the kitchen, Nico and Jack have a party in their tummies. Nico has a banana, turkey, juice, an apple and cookies. Jack has a carrot, milk and a banana. Dr. Fïfi tries to bag Jack. But he bagged himself instead. He calls, "MOMMY! HELP ME! PEASE!" *In Carmen's Dumpster of Streakitude, Phillip teaches Jack his dance. Fïfi tries to make Jack slip through a banana peel, but it slips on him instead. He tells the audience, "I got a different plan." *In Carmen's Branch Line, Carmen grows roses with her watering can while Jack watches. But Jack gave in and got an orange watering can to water the roses. Fïfi tries a mousetrap so that Jack can come back to Hollywood. But it snapped at his tail. He says, "OWWWWW! MY TAIL HURTS!" *In Pedro's room, Jack and Pedro play guitars. Fïfi tries to cage Jack and puts a cage outside the palace so Jack can step under the carriage and get caged. But Fïfi stands under the cage and cages himself. He tells the audience, "Help me get out." *In the throne room, the King and Jack watch the view as Carmen and her friends play. The King surprises Jack with a special gift by saying "YO GABBA GABBA!" Jack wore a King Noogle costume that fits him. It's also a special gift that Jack can take to Hollywood with him. When Fïfi hears these words, he sets up a tree trap to capture him. He puts a net at the bottom. But instead, he captures himself. *At Brendam, Carmen brings Jack back to Brendam so that she can take a picture for her Dumpster of Steakitude wall. Mini Bike is proud to see Jack. The kids, Carlos, Phillip, Pedro (still playing his guitar) and Nico arrive for the photoshoot. Carmen runs to the camera, presses the button and comes back. Fïfi innerupts the photoshoot and walks away. Carmen decided to try again. She takes another picture. There is a picture of all the episode's main characters (from left to right): Carmen, Phillip, Mini Bike, Jack, the kids, Pedro (still holding his guitar), Carlos and Nico. After the song is done, Fïfi had a plan to capture Jack. At the Branch Line, he gets a crate attached to a vaccum. The bait is a cookie. He will wait for Jack. Act II Jack (still in his King Noogle outfit) walked to Carmen's Branch Line. He saw the trap and the cookie. Before he eats it, Fïfi says that the timer will stop in 4 minutes so Jack can go to Baghdad and starts up the vaccum. It sucks Jack up. Fifi was thrilled. Carmen relized that Fïfi captured Jack. She tells Phillip that Fifi is captured. Phillip, the King, Carmen, Nico, Pedro and Carlos ran to the Branch Line. Jack was trapped. His boat to Baghdad will be here in 3 minutes. Phillip opened the crate and Jack came out of the crate. Nico and Pedro will watch time. Jack and Carlos will operate the machine. Phillip and the King will sick Fïfi in the trap. Jack cheered Carmen to fight Fïfi. Nico says, "Only one minute left. I hope this works." After Pedro says that there are 30 seconds left, the King starts the Vacuum and Fifi gets sucked in his last trap of the episode. The timer went off and Fifi was sent to Hollywood so his parents think a wizard turned Jack into a poodle. At Brendam, the boat took Fïfi to Hollywood so his family thinks Jack transformed into a poodle. Pedro (now holding his guitar from the episode's first act), Carmen, Phillip, Mini Bike, Jack, the kids, Carlos and Nico watched the ship leave and cheered. When the ship is gone, Jack introduces his new friends to Mini Bike. Mini Bike is glad to meet Carmen and the gang. She asks Jack that he has found her gas. Jack tells her the truth that he hasn't. Phillip manages to fill Mini Bike some gas. Mini Bike tells Jack that it's time to go home. Jack asks Carmen how to get out of here. Carmen agreed and tells Jack directions, "Go down this road, bump on this dock and fly straight until you land at your house." Everyone was sad and tells Jack not to go. But Jack tells them that he's gonna miss them. The main characters throw a celebration for Jack's goodbye. While Carlos is heartbroken, the main characters, Spencer, Captain Hiro, Elsa the Goat, Victor, Kevin and Randy sing "The Goodbye Song" from Hero of the Forest with Pedro playing his guitar. Jack tells Phillip that he'll remember his dance, thanks Nico for the party in the tummy, tells Carmen that it's fun watering roses, tells Pedro to keep shreddding (by playing his guitar for a finale) and realizes that Carlos is heartbroken from Jack. He promises Carlos that he'll play again soon. Carlos sings along and thanks the main characters for their help defeating Fïfi. The cast watch Jack go home and sing an encore of the song while the King spreads confetti. Jack rode on Mini Bike back home. The words, "THE END" appear in the clouds. Songs #It's Not Fun to get Lost #New Friends #The Goodbye Song #New Friends (Elton John version) (during the credits) Trivia *The first time King Noogle joins Carmen and her friends on a mission, the second time is King of the City. Running Gags *Fifi saying the word "plan" in different poses. *Fifi's plans failing. Category:Episodes